


By the Sea

by RosieJade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Dead little girl, Death, Dismemberment, Mentioned disembodied person, Narative writing for English, Someone needs to take the computer away from me!!, What was I thinking???, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl is by the sea.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

**By the Sea**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

There was a mansion by the sea, in this mansion a girl was walking down a dark, desolate hallway.

It was filled with spider webs, crusted blood and the heavy smell of Death. But of course like all little girls, this one thought nothing of the scary, creepy foreboding feeling she got as she glided down the hallways of the house.

Suddenly she stoped, her back ridged, the hair on her neck standing to attention. A tingling sensation started in her toes and slowly made it's way up her body.

She could feel the fear creeping into her every poor.

She knew someone was there, she could feel it, almost taste it in the air.

"Hello?" she said trembling, "Is anyone there?" she called out ominously.

 **SMASH** , a vase dropped to the floor and shattered, seemingly falling of the shelf by itself.

That was enough warning for her, she was out the door before you could blink, until **SPLIT** - **SMASH-CRACK-BOOM!**

The little girl,Rosalie, was found the next day.

She was dead and dismembered, her body laying at odd angles on the floor of the mansion.

There was a message written out in her blood on the wall, for all eyes to see…….

" **HEAD MY WARNING……YOU WILL BE NEXT!** ".

_**FIN.....or is it?** _

“ _ **EVIL CACKLE!!!”**_


End file.
